zothosfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolf
Einleitung Dieser gesamte Artikel besteht eigentlich aus Spielleiter-Informationen, das heißt allen Lesern dieser Seite stehen diese Infos über Rolfs Leben zur Verfügung, doch die eigentlichen Charaktere innerhalb der Spielwelten wissen unter Umständen nicht einmal, dass er überhaupt existiert. Rolf ist ein sehr erfahrener Krieger, der ein recht ungewöhnliches Leben lebte (oder leben musste) und einige Schicksalsschläge erleidete, die ihn hart und beinahe unnahbar machten. Ich habe ihn ursprünglich für meine Welt Mar erdacht und sogar an einer Schlacht teilnehmen lassen. Doch da ich auch einige DSA-Abenteuer (Das Schwarze Auge) und eine Reihe von Solo-Abenteuern (auch Spielbücher genannt) spielte, wollte ich unter anderem mit Rolf diese Abenteuer durchleben. Er wurde so zum Mitglied vieler unterschiedlicher Gruppen, in denen er immer unter denen zählten, die überlebten, egal was da kam, während andere Charaktere von mir starben. Egal ob durch Würfelpech für andere, Würfelglück für Rolf oder einfach bessere Kampfwerte, die Rolf sich erarbeitete, er war immer einer der besten. Zumindest wenn es um Beobachtung, Handwerk, Kriegskünste und Kampf ging. Dabei ging ich bei ihm genauso vor wie bei den Gerechten, was Regeln usw. angeht. Er ist 1,90m groß, hat blaue Augen und blonde Haare und trägt einen Plattenpanzer und eine Sturmhaube. Als Lieblingswaffe nutzt er einen Drachentöter (eine große, breite, gezackte und verdammt tödliche Lanze, die eigentlich zur Bekämpfung von Drachen gedacht war) aus Aventurien, wo er für eine Weile seines Lebens strandete. Ansonsten besitzt er noch ein gezacktes Jagdmesser und eine schwere Armbrust. Junge Jahre Rolf kam am 16.03. (Monat Dreta) des Jahres 49 NE (= nach Einwanderung, oder auch 94 vor Neuzeit) in der Stadt Ladeira im Königreich Kingdora zur Welt. Seine Eltern entstammten der Oberschicht. Sein Vater war Rüstungsschmied und seine Mutter hatte einen eigenen Laden für magische Tränke und andere Dinge in Ladeira. Beide Elternteile unterstützten Rolf schon früh in allen Belangen und brachten ihn alles bei, was Rolf genauer wissen wollte. Sie meinten oft zu Rolf, dass er seine Kenntnisse für höhere Ziele als nur das eigene Leben einsetzen sollte. Seine Mutter wollte, dass Rolf ihren Laden später einmal weiterführen sollte, doch sein Vater wollte aus ihm einen Schmied machen. Rolf entschied sich nie völlig für seine Mutter oder seinen Vater in dieser Richtung, lernte aber, was ihr Beruf oder ihre Berufung für sie bedeutete. Doch Rolf war schon früh ein Grübler und fragte sich ständig, ob es nicht was Besseres für ihn gäbe, als nur einem Beruf nach zu gehen. Er sehnte sich auch danach, etwas gegen die vielen Ungerechtigkeiten der Welt unternehmen zu können. Z. B. bekam er einiges an Tratsch zwischen hoch angesehenen Bürgern mit und wunderte sich, dass trotz der vielen Intrigen untereinander der Adel und andere wichtige Personen von Kingdora nicht nur weiter in Freiheit lebten, doch sogar alle möglichen Privilegien besaßen. Und das, obwohl inoffiziell jeder von Erpressungen, Bestechungen und schwarzen Schafen der verschiedenen Familien wusste. Die ganze Welt schien ihn unwirklich. Es gab Gesetze, die von einigen Menschen nicht befolgt werden mussten, da sie sich stets mit genügend Gold „raus kaufen“ konnten, und Menschen, die einander nicht mochten, feierten miteinander öffentliche Feste, als wären sie die dicksten Freunde. Dies war einer der Gründe dafür, dass Rolf sich immer weiter verschloss und es nicht mochte, sich jemanden anvertrauen zu müssen. Er bezeichnete die Welt als verrückt, und oftmals sollte er durch eigene Erfahrungen Recht behalten. Noch dazu, wenn er zwei einstig verfeindete Männer sah, wie sie fast Arm im Arm zu einer Kneipe schlenderten, sich zuprosteten und dann, Stunden später, sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gingen oder sich halb tot schlugen. Manchmal konnte Rolf auch kein einziges Bier in Ruhe genießen, ohne dass er nicht einem guten Bekannten aus einem Kampf raus helfen musste. Ein weiterer Grund, weshalb er lernte, sich von Festen und öffentlichen Veranstaltungen fern zu halten. Er ging zunächst zur Kriegerakademie nach Kingdora, sehr zum Missfallen seiner Eltern, da sie wussten, dass aus ihm mehr werden konnte als ein einfacher Krieger. Doch Rolf wollte sich vor allem zu wehren wissen und nach der Akademie, was er keinem sagte, weg von Kingdora, in die Welt hinaus. In der Akademie lernte er sowohl viele Kampffertigkeiten als auch handwerkliche, körperliche und eine Reihe anderer Fertigkeiten. Er lernte Spuren lesen genauso wie Lederverarbeitung, kochen, jagen, Pflanzenkunde, Rechtskunde, Diplomatie, Heil- und Seelenkunde und letztendlich natürlich auch den Umgang mit jeder Waffe, die ihn in die Hände geraten konnte. Er half oft auch der Garde in Kingdora aus, um ein wenig „Praxis“ im Umgang mit Menschen und im Kampf zu bekommen. Wüstenkrieg und Ladeira Im Jahre 68 NE (oder 75 vor NZ) kamen eines Tages überraschend viele Wüstenbewohner aus den Wäldern im Norden heraus Richtung Ladeira. Obwohl es ein Werktag war, hatte Rolf gerade einen zweiwöchigen Urlaub und war zu Hause bei seinem Vater in der Schmiede. Sie sprachen über verschiedene Metalle, die sich mehr oder minder eigneten um Verzierungen an Waffen anzubringen, als Rufe laut wurden. Ein Kampf um Leben und Tod brach in Ladeira aus, als die zuvor noch friedlich wirkenden Wüstenbewohner die Gardisten der Stadt nieder schlugen und auf hinterhältige Art und Weise sich an den Stadtbewohnern für etwas rächten, was sich angeblich vor einigen Tagen in der Wüste ereignete. Doch das geübte Auge konnte erkennen, dass die Bewohner der Wüste nicht nur außer sich vor Zorn, sondern auch in einer Art Raserei verfallen waren. Sie versuchten, alles und jeden in der Stadt zu töten, während Rolf gemeinsam mit vielen Personen versuchte, die Feinde aus der Stadt zu vertreiben. Doch mit manchmal übermenschlich wirkenden Kräften verstümmelten die Wüstenbewohner einen Bürger der Stadt nach dem anderen. Viele Bewohner von Ladeira sahen ihr Heil nur noch in einer Flucht, als Feuer von brennenden Gebäuden weiter um sich griff und die Schlacht mitten in der Stadt tobte. Rolf versuchte seinen Vater und sein Heim zu schützen. Obwohl er eine ganze Reihe von Gegnern unschädlich machen konnte und über eine Stunde mit aller Macht gegen den Ansturm kämpfte, wurde er schließlich tödlich getroffen. Ein Krummschwert wurde ihm in die Herzgegend gerammt und er fiel zu Boden. Er wunderte sich jedoch, dass er nicht direkt starb. Stattdessen war er wie gelähmt und lag mit dem Gesicht zur Seite auf dem Boden. Als keine unmittelbare Gefahr um ihn herum war, schaffte er es endlich, sich zu bewegen. Er nahm einen Heiltrank, führte ihn zu seinem Mund und wollte ihn trinken, als er das Bewusstsein verlor… Eine unbekannte Welt Auf einem Himmelbett liegend, kam Rolf wieder zu Bewusstsein. Er fühlte sich, als ob er Tagelang geschlafen hatte. Das Himmelbett war in dem hellsten weiß gehalten, dass er jemals sah. Silberne und goldene Verzierungen schmückten es auf filigrane Art und Weise. Außerdem waren Vorhänge komplett in Gold und Silber gehalten an dem goldenen Himmel des Himmelsbettes angebracht. Es war soviel Platz darin, dass sogar ein Ehepaar sich darin verlieren konnte. Rolf war der Ansicht, dass dieses Bett eher wie ein handgefertigtes Kunstwerk aussah, als wie etwas, das man wirklich benutzen sollte. Er betrachtete weiterhin seine prunkvolle Umgebung, in der die ungewöhnlichsten Gemälde, teuersten Ziergegenstände und in Gold und Silber geschmückte, antike Möbel standen, als er merkte, dass er Erinnerungen an diesen Ort hatte. Es war beinahe so, als hätte er zwei Leben geführt. Eins in Kingdora und eins hier im Mittelreich in Aventurien, als Sohn des Grafen Beonor Melador, Cousin von Leomar Almaderich Sigiswild. Rolf konnte sich nicht erklären, was mit ihm geschehen sein mochte. Doch er merkte, dass je weiter er über seinen jetzigen Aufenthaltsort nachdachte, die Erinnerungen an sein Leben als Kudrik Melador ganz langsam verblassten. Im Spiegel sah er sich an und erkannte keinen Teil seines Selbst, denn eine brünette Gestalt mit hellgrünen Augen und spitzbübigem Gesicht schaute ihn aus dem Spiegel heraus an. Doch das war er wirklich, zumindest seine derzeitige Gestalt. Er, Rolf alias Kudrik, der seinem Vater und Grafen mit seinem verschwenderischen Lebensstil zu schaffen machte und dessen Mutter bei seiner schweren Geburt starb. Rolf setzte sich direkt an einen Arbeitstisch nieder und schrieb sich wichtige Dinge auf, bevor er sie vergessen würde. Darunter seine Beziehungen zu seiner Familie und Freunden, seine (den anderen Leuten bekannten) Vorlieben und Schwächen, der Stand seiner Besitztümer und weitere Dinge. Dabei erinnerte er sich auch daran, dass sein eigener Vater wohl etwas gegen ihn im Schilde führte, da dieser in den letzten Tagen sich insgeheim mit den verschiedensten Beratern und größtenteils finsteren Gestalten traf. Intrigen Da er nun mal in dieser Welt, zudem in einer anderen Person „gestrandet“ war, dachte sich Rolf, dass er nun eben dessen Leben weiterleben und herausfinden musste, was hier vor sich ging. Durch seine Erfahrungen in Ladeira und den Tratsch über die Intrigen des Adels konnte er einige auffällige Ähnlichkeiten in Gebaren und Methoden des Adels erkennen. Nach und nach deckte er eine Verschwörung auf, in die sein Vater, Beonor Melador, verstrickt war. Demnach hatte der Graf Beonor bei einigen anderen Adligen Schulden, die er nicht so schnell zurückzahlen oder wieder gut machen konnte. Nicht umsonst verhalf das ehemals verschwenderische Leben seines Sohnes dazu. Doch noch dazu versteckte Beonor eine große Menge Gold und Reichtümer, mit der er eigentlich all seine Schulden begleichen konnte, vor der eigenen Familie. Beonors Plan war es zum einen, einem anderen Adligen dazu zu verhelfen, seinen eigenen Grafentitel durch ab- und Anerkennung zu gewinnen. Dadurch würde Beonor zwar nur ein einfacher Bürger werden (und eine riesige Schmach erleiden müssen), doch bekäme er zum anderen dafür einen Haufen Geld bezahlt. So war es ihm möglich, seine Schulden zu begleichen und gleichzeitig mit seinen versteckten Ersparnissen sich als „einfacher Bürger“ ab zu setzen. Zum anderen wollte Beonor seinen Sohn, den er selbst als Enttäuschung und Belastung empfand, loswerden. Um das zu erreichen, sollte sein Sohn, wie einige Male zuvor, weiterhin an verschiedenen Kampfübungen mit den Wachen teilnehmen. Dabei würden ihn die Wachen, ohne eigene Verschuldung natürlich, wie durch einen Unfall besiegen. Anhand der Zeugen (und durch die Aussage des Vaters selbst) sollte der Vorfall so dargestellt werden, dass sich Kudrik zuviel zumutete und tolpatschigerweise in das Schwert seines Gegners lief, wobei das Herz getroffen wurde. Keiner würde vermuten, dass Kudrik, der ja schon einige Kampfübungen mit den Wachen vollzog, niedergeschlagen wurde. Vielmehr war er ja bekannt dafür, sich zu selbstsicher und arrogant zu benehmen und sich zu viel zuzutrauen. Nach einer Trauerfeier würde dann sämtlicher Besitz des Sohnes an den Vater vermacht werden. Wohlgemerkt, kurz bevor Beonor seine Grafschaft aberkannt bekam und zu einem einfachen Bürger gemacht wurde. Somit würde er sich auch diese Besitztümer aneignen und „in sein neues Leben schmuggeln können“. So zumindest dessen Plan. Die Gegen-Intrige Rolf jedoch hatte auch einen Plan. Er besprach sich mit vier seiner besten Freunde, die ebenfalls von der schwierigen Beziehung zwischen ihm und seinen „Vater“ wussten, und weihte sie in den Plan von Beonor ein. Zusammen mit ihnen bereitete er zwei Streitwagen vor, die voll beladen mit seinen Besitztümern in einem Versteck bereit stünden, sobald die Wachen versuchten Rolf zu töten. Immerhin war er in dieser Welt Kudrik Melador, dem dieser Besitz rechtmäßig gehörte. Warum sollte er all das Gold bei seiner Flucht seinem Vater hinterlassen? Am Tag der „Kampfübungen“ war es dann soweit. Zunächst waren es einige lockere Übungen mit den fünf Wachen des Grafen. Rolf, der ja in der Kriegerakademie in Kingdora weitaus mehr gelernt hatte, als diese Übungen ihn (angeblich) beibringen sollten, musste sich bemühen, wie ein verwöhnter und im Kampfe unerfahrener Adliger auf zu treten. Dann hechtete plötzlich eine Wache vor und wollte von der Seite das Schwert in die Brust von Rolf alias Kudrik bohren. Nur durch Rolfs Erfahrung konnte er gerade noch ausweichen. Danach wirkten die Wachen ein wenig verzweifelt, da Kudrik sich besser als gedacht zu wehren wusste. Sie versuchten jedoch den Befehlen ihres Grafen nach zu kommen und versuchten nun mit allen Kräften Rolf zu ermorden. Er besiegte sie einen nach dem anderen und ließ sie bewusst nicht am Leben, damit sie seine Flucht nicht vereiteln konnten. Unter den Augen seines Vaters, der von einem Fenster aus alles beobachtete, entkam Kudrik alias Rolf und rannte zum Versteck, wo seine Freunde mit den Kutschen auf ihn warteten. Verrat über Verrat Dort angekommen sah er jedoch, dass sich einer seiner „Freunde“ gegen die anderen gewandt hatte und zusammen mit vier weiteren Wachen gegen diese kämpfte. Rolf half seinen verbliebenen drei Freunden, die schon ziemlich angegriffen waren, und sorgte erneut dafür, dass keiner aus dem Kampf fliehen konnte. Er durfte keinen Zeugen seiner Flucht leben lassen, außer natürlich seinen Vater, der genug Probleme haben würde, die ganzen Leichen und Geschehnisse zu erklären. Schließlich waren sie am Ende nur noch zu dritt, als sie endlich mit den Kutschen fliehen konnten. Sie reisten einen ganzen Tag lang auf abseits gelegenen Straßen und teilweise durch einige bewaldete Gebiete, bevor sie zu ihrem Unterschlupf kamen. Dort wechselten sie die bereits schwer mitgenommenen Wagenräder, versorgten ihre Wunden und ruhten sich von den Strapazen aus. Sie betrauerten schließlich die Toten, allen voran den dritten der am Ende verbliebenen Freunde Rolfs, der durch den Kampf gegen die Wachen bei der Flucht starb. Doch in der darauf folgenden Nacht versuchten beide „Freunde“ ihn im Schlaf zu beseitigen. Anscheinend hatten sie es für besser gehalten, ihn nicht weiter zu unterstützen und stattdessen seinen Schatz unter sich auf zu teilen. Sie hatten Rolf schwer verwundet, da er beinahe zu spät mitbekam, wie sie ihn im Schlaf umbringen wollten. Und er bekam es nur deshalb mit, da sie sich nicht gerade leise an ihn anschlichen und er viel erfahrener war, als sie ihm eingestanden. Nach einem weiteren harten Kampf, den er mit letzter Kraft überlebte, musste er sich im Dunkeln der Nacht in ein nahe gelegenes Dorf schleichen, um sich Wundsalben und Heiltränke zu besorgen. Er wollte nicht gesehen werden, weshalb er kurzerhand leise und geschickt durch ein Fenster eines Krämerladens einbrach. Zum Glück hatte er sich nicht nur Kampffertigkeiten angeeignet. Bevor Gardisten nach dem Laden sehen konnten, in dem etwas vorgehen musste, hatte sich Rolf schon mit einem Heiltrank soweit geheilt, dass er nicht mehr blutete und erst recht nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Danach entkam er mit einigen weiteren Heiltränken und Wundsalben, ließ jedoch auch einige hundert Goldstücke auf der Theke des Ladens zurück. Nun war er allein auf dieser Welt, mit zwei Kutschen voller Gold und Schätze, wahrscheinlich gesucht von seinem Vater, der ihn am liebsten tot sehen wollte. Er beschloss, dass ihm all diese Schätze nichts brachten, da er z. B. nicht gleichzeitig zwei Kutschen führen konnte und auch mit all dem Besitz irgendwann Neider und Diebe wie ein Licht die Motten anziehen würde. Außerdem war es besser, nur einen Rucksack voller Hab und Gut zu haben und so ungehindert weiter zu reisen. ER versteckte, was er konnte, und räumte so die Kutschen aus. Das Gold wollte er zu wohltätige Zwecke benutzen. So kontaktierte er einige Leute, die ihn durchaus als adligen Spender öffentlich zur Schau stellen wollten, statt, wie von Rolf gehofft, stillschweigend das Gold zu nehmen. Er kam zu der Idee, dass er seinen Vater auf diese Weise erneut verärgern konnte, wenn die einfachen Bürger in ihm einen Held sehen würden, der allein durch seine Taten schon unantastbar wurde. Welcher Dieb oder Gefolgsmann der Adelsfamilien wollte schon bekannt werden als derjenige, der den Spender und Held Kudrik Melador ermordete? Also gab er einigen Kämpfern, die er für vertrauenswürdig hielt, einen Job als Leibwache und reiste ganz offen, so dass ihn alle sehen konnten, durch die Städte und spendete hier und dort, gab Bettlern und einfachen Bürgern etwas zu Essen oder einige Geldstücke und ließ sich feiern. Veränderungen Je weiter er reiste und somit länger in dieser Welt weilte, desto mehr veränderte er sich jedoch zu dem Rolf, der er einst war. Seine Haare wurden innerhalb von Wochen stets heller bis sie wieder blond waren, seine Augen nahmen ihre ursprüngliche Farbe an und sein Gesicht veränderte sich ebenfalls wieder zu seinem ursprünglichem zurück. Doch obwohl auch seine Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit als Kudrik Melador allmählich verblassten, bemerkte er jedoch, dass zumindest die Erinnerungen von etwas mehr als dem letzten Jahr ihm erhalten blieben. Und dass, obwohl er selbst erst vor etwas weniger als einem halben Jahr in dem Himmelbett „erschien“. Rolf vermied es erneut, öffentlich aufzutreten, damit so wenige wie möglich von seinen Veränderungen wussten. Er stiftete und spendete fleißig weiter, damit er die Besitztümer des Adelshauses verprassen konnte und somit weniger auffällig umher reisen konnte. Er fasste bald auch einen folgenschweren Entschluss: die zwei Wachen, die mit ihm in den letzten beiden Wochen reisten und von seinen merkwürdigen Veränderungen wussten, musste er loswerden. Schließlich konnten sie ihn verraten, und Verrat war durchaus nicht selten auf dieser Welt. Eines Nachts hatten sie ihr Lager an einem Wegesrand aufgeschlagen und er forderte seine Wachen zu einem kleinen Übungskampf auf. Dies war derselbe Trick, mit dem sein Vater und dessen Wachen ihn beseitigen wollten. Rolf empfand es als Ironie des Schicksals, dass er denselben Trick auf seine eigenen Wachen anwandte. Er ermordete sie in dem „Übungskampf“ und beseitigte ihre Leichen. Schuldgefühle Obwohl er wusste, dass er ein gejagtes Tier in dieser Welt war und es der logische Schritt war, sich seiner Wachen zu entledigen, zweifelte er jedoch an seiner Tat. In seiner Jugend wollte er die Welt zum Besseren wenden. Zugegeben, seine Welt, nicht diese. Doch er war nun mal in dieser gestrandet. Sollte er dann nicht auch hier seine hehre Ziele versuchen durch zu setzen? Sollte er nicht versuchen, Menschen (und andere Völker) per Beispiel zu Gutem zu bekehren, anstatt seine Spuren durch Intrigen und Mord zu verwischen? Er reiste weiter umher und spendete beinahe all seinen Besitz. Zum Teil war es auch ein Versuch, sein Gewissen rein zu waschen. Am Ende hatte er Zehn Waisenheime quer durch Aventurien sowie etwa nahezu 50 Zufluchtsorte für und Projekte zur Unterstützung von Obdachlosen geholfen. Dazu hatte er, wie erwähnt, hier und da persönlich jemand geholfen und auch den Tempeln und Geweihten spendete er hin und wieder etwas. Neue Reisegefährten Bald lernte er eine kleine Gruppe von Abenteurern in der Wüste Khom kennen. Sie bestand aus dem Magier Albert Raben, dem ungewöhnlich aussehenden Krieger Kazar Nozak (ein Vebagk) sowie dem Abenteurer Elliot Caldos. Mit ihnen reiste er nun umher, jedoch vertraute er ihnen zunächst nicht sehr. Zu tief saßen seine Erfahrungen mit Verrätern und Möchtegern-Freunden. Doch als sie einige Tage später mit einer anderen Heldengruppe zusammen stießen, erlebten sie eine Reihe Abenteuer im Land der ersten Sonne, wobei sie auch mitbekamen, dass neue Reiche gegründet wurden und andere untergingen. Bald konnte Rolf sich und seine drei Gefährten aus den Geschehnissen befreien. Sie wollten nicht weiter in politischen Geschehen verwickelt werden, wo sie nur kaum bis keine Chance hatten, etwas für das größere Gute zu tun. Nachdem sie bereits durch diese Abenteuer eine ganze Zeit lang vor allem im Süden und Osten Aventuriens unterwegs waren, reisten sie ins Liebliche Feld. Danach genossen sie erstmal ihr Leben und ein Dasein abseits von Politik, Korruption und Intrigen. Sie halfen hier und dort in kleineren Abenteuern und zogen Richtung Mittelreich. Erst jetzt wurde Rolf so richtig bewusst, dass er durchaus einfach so ins Mittelreich reisen konnte, denn es gab niemanden, der ihn mit Kudrik Melador verwechseln konnte. Selbst wenn Kudriks Vater noch nach ihm suchen würde, würde niemand im blonden und blauäugigen Rolf diese andere Person erkennen. Er war frei. Und sein Mord an die beiden Wachen, so schlimm es auf seiner Seele auch lastete, war der notwendige Preis für seine jetzige Freiheit gewesen. Der Preis dafür, dass er wieder sein Leben als Rolf, als er selbst, leben durfte, anstatt das Leben eines anderen führen zu müssen. Leider wusste er immer noch nicht, wie es überhaupt dazu kam, dass er plötzlich in dieser Welt auftauchte, gefangen in einem fremden Körper, der sich später zu seinem eigenen verändern sollte. Er würde es wohl nie erfahren, dachte er sich. Die Gruppe kam irgendwann nach Greifenfurt, wo sie einige Tage in einer Taverne verbrachten und die Stadt erkundeten. Leider waren sie zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, da Greifenfurt zum Zentrum von Machtspielen wurde und Orks die Stadt belagerten. Die weiteren Wirren und Verwicklungen sowie ihre Versuche, die Stadt zu befreien, dauerten mehrere Monate, in deren Verlauf Elliot Caldos von Orks getötet wurde. Rolf fasste einen neuen Entschluss und wollte sein Leben nun dadurch verbringen, dass er Orks aus der Welt schaffte, wo er nur konnte. Doch Albert und Kazar betrauerten, seiner Meinung nach, den Tod ihres Freundes ein wenig länger als nötig und konnten sich mit den von Rolf neu gesetzten Zielen nicht so recht anfreunden. Nach einigen Tagen verließ Rolf deswegen die beiden. Es fiel ihm schwer, seine neu gefundenen und einzigen Freunde auf dieser Welt zu verlassen, aber er beschloss, dass es so besser war. Sonst würde er irgendwann zu sehr in die Gruppe integriert sein und die beiden gar nicht mehr verlassen können. Es war besser, dass der melancholische, nachdenkliche und einsame Rolf weiterhin einsam blieb. So konnte er sich wenigstens hundertprozentig auf seinen wirklich besten Freund verlassen: sich selbst. Er würde nicht für andere gerade stehen müssen, niemanden beschützen oder „Händchen halten“ müssen und konnte sich immer auf sich selbst verlassen statt andere zu kontrollieren, ob sie wirklich das machten, was sie ihm sagten. Das war wirkliche Freiheit für ihn, auch wenn es hieße, dass er keine Freunde auf die Dauer hätte. Und sollte er sich mal in einem Kampf übernehmen und sterben… was soll’s? Solange er heldenhaft im Kampf starb und damit die Welt ein wenig besser machen konnte, war es ihm wert. Nicht dass er sterben wollte, doch wenn es eben dazu kommen sollte, dann musste es wohl so sein. Wenigstens konnte er sich sicher sein, dass er selbst sich in diese Situation brachte, und nicht andere, die ihm Freundschaft vorspielten und verrieten oder einfach nur durch Unerfahrenheit oder Dummheit in eine solche Situation brachten. Orks, Feinde aller Völker Rolf ging schlachten. Zumindest bezeichnete er es so. Er hatte keine Angst, sich gleich zwei oder drei Orks entgegenzustellen. Oftmals gewann er sogar innerhalb von weniger Kampfrunden. Nur Veteranen waren zu zweit oder zu dritt eine Herausforderung. Jedoch war er ihnen mit zunehmender Übung und Erfahrung auch überlegen. Er kämpfte mit allem, was er greifen konnte, gegen sie. Manchmal waren es auch nur große Zweige oder kleine Baumstämme, die er als Knüppel gegen sie einsetzte. Warum nicht? Wenn er sie ohnmächtig schlagen und dann ausnehmen konnte, hatte er immerhin ebenfalls gewonnen. Auch ganz ohne Barbarenaxt oder Kriegshammer. Doch die Orks begannen, sich zu organisieren. Bald schon musste er tief in die Trickkiste greifen, um sie zu trennen, abzulenken und aus dem Hintergrund heraus anzugreifen. Nur durch seine Kenntnisse in Kriegskünsten und anderen Fähigkeiten fand er zumindest immer einen Ausweg, wenn es brenzlig wurde. Bald jedoch wurde ihm klar, dass er eine richtige, professionelle Waffe brauchte, die enormen Schaden anrichten konnte. Zumindest, wenn er als Ein-Mann-Armee noch erfolgreicher sein wollte. Der Söldner Er brach mit seiner eigenen Tradition, ganz alleine umher zu wandern, und verdingte sich in einigen Städten als Söldner, der auch innerhalb eines Teams zurechtkommen musste. Dabei diskutierte er oftmals auch die Strategien, welche die Söldnertruppen angeblich am besten angehen sollte. Er nahm Taktiken und verbesserte sie, falls sie nicht gut genug waren, schlug Alternativpläne vor usw.! So wurde er bald zu etwas, was er eigentlich nicht wollte: er wurde zu einer Art Elite-Söldner und Anführer. Er, der einsame, wortkarge und teilweise auch gefühlskalte Fremde. Es war immer das gleiche: wenn sich für ein Auftrag mehrere Söldner trafen, erkannte zumindest einer von ihnen Rolf und begann davon zu erzählen, wie geschickt Rolf im Kampf und im Taktieren war. Dann wurde er immer häufiger um seine Meinung gebeten, bis man ihm ganz die Führung der Truppe überließ. Manchmal musste er einige im Stich lassen, damit andere überlebten oder das Ziel erreicht werden konnte. Das brachte ihn durchaus keine Freunde, wenn auch die eiskalt berechnete Taktik hinter seinen Anweisungen stets logisch und auf maximalen Erfolg ausgelegt war. Man nannte ihn oft auch den "kalten Rolf", den "einsamen Rolf", "Söldner Rolf, grausam und berechnend" oder anderes! Einige Idioten, wie Rolf dachte, nannten ihn auch den "grausamen Wolf namens Rolf"! Da begann Rolf seinen Namen oder zumindest die 75prozentige Wortgleichheit mit Wolf zu hassen. Sein Name allein war jedoch eine Art Eigenwort oder Titel geworden. Rolf... dieser Name ließ manche seiner Gegner schon erzittern, bevor er überhaupt etwas unternahm. Und Rolf, der Söldner, verdiente oft auch nicht schlecht bei dem, was er tat. Die Lieblingswaffe Irgendwann wurde er auf seine zukünftige Lieblingswaffe aufmerksam: den Drachentöter. Es war eine große, gezackte, schwere und mächtige Lanze, die eigentlich von mehreren Männern benutzt werden sollte. Natürlich vorrangig um damit Drachen zu töten. Rolf, der an sich stark genug war, die Lanze anzuheben, musste einige Monate dauernd mit der Lanze üben, damit er sie im Kampf überhaupt umwuchten und einsetzen konnte. Es war eine schwere und brachiale Waffe, die hässliche Wunden riss. Also genau das, was er suchte. Auch wenn er oft schlechter damit kämpfte und umging, als mit einer Axt oder einem Kriegshammer, benutzte er irgendwann nur noch diese Waffe gegen seine Gegner. Nichts anderes kam für ihn in Frage. Außer natürlich, wenn er unauffälligere Waffen mit sich führen musste. Er brach erneut mit einer Tradition: wenn er davon überzeugt war, dass er alleine mit seiner Waffe einen Auftrag erfolgreich ausführen konnte, löste er sich vom Plan der anderen und ging seinen eigenen Weg. Streit und Konfrontationen mit den anderen Söldnern waren damit natürlich nicht ausgeschlossen. Wenn auch nicht immer, dann doch zumindest sehr häufig hatte er recht damit, wenn er ganz alleine Plan B entwickelte und in die Tat umsetzte, während andere Plan A nachgingen und hohe Verluste oder eine Niederlage einstecken mussten. Er wollte nicht mehr diskutieren müssen oder den Anführer spielen. Gab es etwas zu tun? Wenn ja, wo war das Ziel und was hatte er zu beachten? Dann ging er los, wo andere noch einen Plan mit ihm entwickeln wollten, und besah sich "sein Spielfeld", wie er es nannte. Er wurde aufgrund seiner Erfolge überheblich... und musste mehr als einmal wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen geholt werden. Diese Ernüchterung hielt zwar einige Zeit, doch seine enormen Erfolge waren besser als jede Ernüchterung. Der Veteran Da Rolf einen immer größeren Ruf zuteil wurde, waren manchmal Söldner (und Gegner) auf seinen Fersen, die er loswerden wollte. Es gab eine kleine Gruppe von Veteranen, die eine Zeit lang mit Rolf eine Gruppe bildeten. Unter anderem um feindliche Söldner zu besiegen oder bloß zu stellen. Rolf, den einige Veteranen zunächst misstrauisch beäugten, da sie ihm nicht trauten, wurde im Laufe der Ereignisse von den Veteranen als Lebenskünstler und verlässliche Person mit Verstand und starken Armen angesehen. Er wurde auch unter ihnen legendär und die Veteranen wollten mit ihm eine Art Elitegruppe bilden. Doch Rolf wollte dies nicht. Zum einen, weil er bereits seit Wochen nicht mehr alleine und ungehindert in all seinen Taten war. Zum anderen, da er befürchtete, dass so viel geballte Erfahrung nicht gebraucht werden würde. Er sagte ihnen, dass jeder einzelne der fünf Männer woanders eine eigene Truppe anführen und zu glorreichen Siegen verhelfen sollte. Hier zusammen, als eine Gruppe, konnten sie nicht überall gleichzeitig sein. Im Norden, Süden, Osten und Westen Aventuriens konnte jederzeit zumindest einer von ihnen gebraucht werden. Zusammen waren sie also nicht unbedingt stärker, sondern schwächten damit die Gegenden, in denen sie sich normalerweise aufhielten, jedoch nicht mehr dort waren. Andere hätten dann leichtes Spiel, Ziele anzugreifen, die ehemals von Veteranen beschützt wurden und nun den Angreifern schutzlos ausgeliefert waren. Der dritte Grund war, da Rolf noch immer den Verrat befürchtete und überall „riechen“ konnte. In einer Nacht fand er nämlich einen der Veteranen, der durch Rolfs Sachen ging. Da dieser Rolf nicht sagen konnte, warum er dies tat, forderte Rolf ihn zum Duell. Der Dieb versuchte erst gar nicht, einen anderen Ausweg zu finden. Vielleicht weil er dachte, dass er einen noch größeren Ruf bekommen würde, wenn er den legendären Rolf töten konnte. Nach einem langen, schwierigen Kampf konnte Rolf ihn mit seinem Drachentöter erfolgreich aufspießen. Dann jagte er die anderen alle zum Teufel… Von da an war er wieder einige Zeit alleine unterwegs. Er bekämpfte erneut Orks, Trolle, wilde Kreaturen und bald auch Geistwesen und Untote. Die Stadt Als er in Weiden war, fand ihn ein Botenreiter und überbrachte ihm einen Brief. Es war eine Einladung zur Gründung einer Stadt. Diese Stadt hieß Krenderneck und war ein ehemaliges Dorf, in dem sich im Verlauf der Zeit einige Söldner niederließen. Entweder, weil sie des Kämpfens müde oder zu alt dafür waren oder weil ihr „Beruf“ sie reich gemacht hatte. Rolf war Ehrengast bei Feierlichkeiten in dieser Stadt, deren genauer Sinn nicht erwähnt wurde. Rolf erwartete natürlich einen Hinterhalt oder ein Attentat. Er ging jedoch trotzdem, wobei er äußerste Vorsicht walten ließ. Andere Söldner wollte er nicht anheuern, da er im Ernstfall von ihnen ebenfalls einen Verrat erwartete. Und warum sollte er für sie bezahlen müssen, wenn sie ihn verraten würden? Da standen die Chancen besser, alleine durch alles gehen zu müssen und aus dem geheimen heraus alles zu beobachten und aus zu kundschaften. Anders als erwartet wurde er jedoch offen aufgenommen und gefeiert. Erst jetzt realisierte er voll und ganz, dass er wirklich so viele Leute zu höheren Taten (oder einfach nur zum Leben als Söldner) inspirierte. Alles, was er aus dritter Hand über sich hörte und alle Gerüchte dahingehend waren war: er war eine lebende Legende und ein Idol, an dem sich viele orientierten. Der einsame Wanderer, der planende Söldner, der erfolgreiche Krieger auf den Schlachtfeldern, der eiskalte Killer, der Behüter der Unschuldigen, der berechnende Assassine, der käufliche Held. All diese Bezeichnungen standen einzeln und für sich genommen für verschiedene Persönlichkeiten oder Ziele. Zusammengenommen gab es jedoch nur einen Namen dafür: Rolf! Und er erfuhr bei den Feierlichkeiten, dass alle Einwohner der Stadt, darunter zahlreiche Söldner und ehemalige Weggefährten, die er kennen gelernt hatte, ihn ehren wollten. Eine Statue bekam er leider nicht, wie er beinahe gehofft hatte. Doch das Geschenk an ihn war sogar größer als das. Die Stadt sollte in „Rolfus“ umbenannt werden. Ihm zu ehren. Außerdem sollte sie fortan als zu Hause für ihn und alle Söldner der Welt werden, die in Frieden zusammen leben oder neue Taten planen wollten. Er war überwältigt. Einige Stunden nahm er an der Feier teil, zog sich dann jedoch zurück und wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden. Diejenigen, die ihn kannten, wussten dass er nun einmal so war. Er reiste am nächsten Tag ab, entgegen der Hoffnung einiger, dass er noch einige Tage bleiben würde. Einem Fragenden sagte er, dass er gehen musste, weil ihn so eine Stadt schwach machen würde. Was er damit genau meinte, offenbarte er nicht. Dämonen und der Namenlose Rolf nahm wieder Spuren auf, die zu Orten führten, an denen Untote des Nachts umher liefen und Menschen terrorisierten. Er befasste sich mehr mit der Herkunft der Zombies und Skelette, fand spuren von mystischen Ritualen und las viel darüber, da er vorbereitet sein wollte. Boron selbst gestattete es nicht, Tote auf nekromantische Art und Weise zu den Lebenden zurück zu holen. Es galt als Frevel der Boronskirche. Doch Boron hatte einen bösen Gegenpart namens Thargunitoth. Dies war die Erzdämonin des Untodes und war die größte Widersacherin Borons. Ihre Anhänger ließen zu Experimenten oder zur Entfaltung ihrer Macht die Toten unter Wirkung nekromantischer Magie und dunkler Ritualen auferstehen. Danach gaben sie ihnen Dinge, die sie zu erledigen hatten, wie z. B. die Bewohner eines Dorfes zu massakrieren, damit sie wiederum mehr Tote zu Untoten erheben konnten. Aber sie waren nicht die Einzigen. Anhänger des namenlosen Gottes, die immer dabei waren, Chaos zu sähen und Dämonen auf die Welt gelangen zu lassen, taten ähnliches. Deswegen waren beide Anhängergruppen oft Verbündete. Rolf fand einen Nekromanten, der sich in seinen Turm verschanzte und Untote auf ihn hetzte. Doch Rolf besiegte sie alle nacheinander und kämpfte sich durch. Als er in einem Raum Stimmen hörte, sah er hinein, ohne den Raum zu betreten. Der Nekromant war gerade dabei, einen Mantikor von werweißwo her zu holen. Im Wesentlichen sah der Mantikor aus wie ein Löwe, hatte jedoch einen menschlichen Kopf und einen Skorpionstachel anstatt des Löwenschwanzes. Das Wesen sah den Schwarzmagier gereizt an, als dieser versuchte, sich die Bestie untertan zu machen. Doch irgendwas ging schief und der Mantikor stellte sich fauchend und knurrend gegen den Magier. Das war die Chance, die Rolf brauchte. Er ging in den Raum, sah den stacheltragenden Löwen an und fragte ihn ganz einfach, ob er den Magier erledigen dürfte. Der Mantikor sah überrascht auf und runzelte doch tatsächlich seine Stirn. Wie ein Mensch, der überlegte was zu tun sei. Der Magier wollte sich die Ablenkung zunutze machen und griff Rolf mit einem Flammenstrahl an. Da besann sich die Bestie und stach mit seinen Stachel auf den Nekromanten ein, was diesen lähmte. Rolf setzte sich hin, verarzte seine Wunden und sah belustigt zu, wie der Mantikor den Nekromanten in Stücke riss. Danach kam der Mantikor auf ihn zu. Rolf blieb wachsam, ließ seine Waffen jedoch stecken. Das Wesen fragte ihn, was er hier machte. Er erwiderte, dass er Untote und Nekromanten jagte und tötete. Der Mantikor überlegte nicht lange, als er fragte, ob er mitkommen konnte. Er würde gerne Magier, die Wesen seiner Art rufen und versklaven konnten, verstümmeln. Rolf war beeindruckt und überrascht zugleich von dem Wesen… und bejahte. Die beiden wurden so etwas wie Reisegefährten, wenngleich sie sich selbst zunächst nicht vollständig trauten und immer Abstand zueinander hielten. Doch sie fanden heraus, dass sie einiges gemein hatten. Zum Beispiel die Art, Dinge logisch und berechnend kalt zu betrachten. In einer Unterhaltung schlossen sie, dass sie zusammen stärker waren und sich vorerst nur deswegen unterstützten anstatt sich gegenseitig um zu bringen. Allerdings sollte keiner den Fehler begehen, den anderen zu verraten. Denn dann würde der Verräter vom jeweiligen anderen grausam gefoltert werden. Die gegenseitige Offenheit erfüllte sie mit Genugtuung und Zufriedenheit. War dies der Anfang einer Art Freundschaft? Die Gerechten Rolf und der Mantikor, der sich selbst einfach Tikor nannte, was natürlich nur eine Verkürzung der Bezeichnung Mantikor war, jagten weiterhin Spukgestalten, Untote und Schwarzmagier. Dabei las Rolf erneut in Büchern hier und da über das Wesen von Dämonen, Vampire, Untote und den Ritualen der Nekromanten. Dies half beiden vielfach. Tikor und Rolf hörten eines Tages im Wald auf einer Jagd nach Untoten Rufe und Kampfeslärm. Sodann machten sie sich bereit, nachzusehen, ob jemand vielleicht gerade gegen Zombies kämpfte und der Hilfe bedurfte. Tatsächlich sahen sie eine Gruppe aus fünf Personen und einen Wolf, die sich die Gerechten nannten, wie sich später herausstellte. Sie kämpften gegen eine Gruppe Untoter Kreaturen. Rolf und der Mantikor sahen im Wolf zunächst ein angriffslustiges, wildes Tier. Tikor wollte sich auf diesen stürzen und ihm mit seinem Giftstachel zusetzen, doch der Wolf blieb ihm fern und griff stattdessen einen Zombie an, während die anderen Personen betonten, dass der Wolf gutmütig war und eigentlich zu ihnen gehörte. Seltsam, dachte sich Rolf. Doch schließlich war er gemeinsam mit einem Mantikor unterwegs, also sollte er nicht allzu überrascht sein. Nach dem Kampf unterhielten sich beide Parteien. Rolf und Tikor erwähnten Spuren von einem Nekromanten und erzählten den anderen, dass in der Nähe zahlreiche Untote aufgetaucht waren. Dabei staunten die anderen auch darüber, dass Tikor ebenfalls sprach und beinahe einen gutmütigen Eindruck machte. Obwohl Rolf ihnen nicht ganz traute, entschloss er sich, mit ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten. Immerhin war er eigentlich alleine unterwegs, bzw. nur mit dem Mantikor. Eine stärkere Gruppe wäre durchaus hilfreich gegen Magier und Konsorten, fand er. Obwohl die anderen nach einigen Tagen, als sie den wahnsinnigen Nekromanten besiegten, Rolf und Tikor freudig als „neue Gerechte der Gerechten“ aufnahmen, war Rolf immer noch auf Abstand. Er kannte diese ungewöhnliche Gruppe aus einer (mysteriösen) Hexe, einer Elfe, einem Zwergen, einem (nervenden) Schelm, dem Norbarden und nicht zuletzt den magisch begabten Wolf erst seit kurzem. Verrat war das letzte, worauf er Lust hatte. Also lehnte er es anfangs entschieden ab, von ihnen als Gruppenmitglied der Gerechten angesehen zu werden. Seiner Meinung nach gingen sie alle nur zufällig den gleichen Spuren nach und arbeiteten nur vorübergehend zusammen. Später dann ließ er es doch zu, von ihnen als Mitglied betrachtet zu werden. Es nervte ihn ganz einfach, ihnen zu widersprechen. Doch insgeheim blieb er weiterhin vorsichtig und betrachtete sich immer noch nicht ganz als ihr Mitglied. Als sie einige Zeit in Maraskan verweilten und wilde Bestien in den Umliegenden Gebieten und Wäldern einiger Ortschaften bekämpften, geschah es dann: Tikor starb im Kampf gegen einige Gargoylen und Wer-Wesen. Rolf rastete aus, wurde zum Berserker und rächte ihn noch im Kampf. Danach jedoch fühlte sich Rolf einfach nur noch seltsam benommen und leer. Derjenige, der seiner Meinung nach einem Freund am nächsten kam, war gestorben. Er wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben, und diese Empfindungen überraschten ihn. Dieses skorpionenartige, melancholisch-düstere Wesen, das seiner Person näher kam als die Mitglieder der Gerechten, war sein Freund gewesen. Ein Wesen, das von vielen Helden bekämpft wurde, da es eine magische Perversion von drei Lebewesen darstellte und zumeist hinterhältig und böse war. Er war wieder allein. Ganz so allein war er jedoch nicht, denn die Gerechten sorgten und kümmerten sich um ihn. Viel zu sehr, wie er bald fand. Besonders die Elfe und die Hexe waren sehr rührselig und wollten ständig darüber „reden“ und ihm helfen. Das ging ihm auf die Nerven. Er wollte es vergessen und nur noch der starke, unnahbare Rolf sein, der seine Ruhe hat. Die beiden Frauen merkten es bald auch und ließen ihn in Ruhe. Rolf selbst stürzte sich, wie in alten Tagen, oftmals alleine in einen Kampf. Die Gerechten meinten, dass er selbstmörderisch vorgehen würde und lieber gemeinsam mit ihnen vorgehen sollte. Also hielt er sich ein wenig zurück, wo er sich doch am liebsten von der Gruppe lösen und wieder alleine unterwegs sein wollte. Doch die Gerechten, die ihn als vollwertiges Mitglied betrachteten, würden sich bestimmt nicht von ihm trennen wollen. Deswegen spielte er zunächst mit… William Im südlichen Mittelreich begegnete die Gruppe einem etwa 1,90 Meter großen Krieger mit weißbraunen Haaren, der seltsamerweise ein rotes und ein grünes Auge hatte. Anfangs hielten sie ihn für einen Feind, allein schon wegen seiner düsteren Ausstrahlung. Doch sie merkten schnell im Verlauf eines Gespräches, dass William zum einen kein böser war und zum anderen, dass er nicht nur kämpfen konnte, sondern auch ein wenig Magie beherrschte. In einem Gasthaus unterhielt man sich, bevor man beschloss, gemeinsam weiter zu ziehen. Rolf und die Gerechten erfuhren, dass William momentan auf der Suche nach neuen Zielen war. Ähnlich wie Rolf wusste er nicht, was er als nächstes unternehmen oder wohin er gehen sollte. Als die Gerechten, Rolf und William in Nostria ein Abenteuer durchmachen mussten, erkannten Rolf und die Gerechten, wie stark und erfahren William war. Rolf und William waren beide von ähnlichem Kaliber, noch dazu verhalf Williams Kampfmagie zu einigen weiteren Chancen im Kampf. Leider starb Reijak, als die Truppe von einem Piratennest mit einer Prinzessin flüchten musste. In der anschließenden Zeit der Trauer erfuhr Rolf einiges mehr über William. Zum Beispiel auch, dass dieser Albert Raben und Kazar Nozak in der Welt Mar kennen lernte. In diesem Zusammenhang fragte sich Rolf, ob er einst wieder nach Mar kommen könnte. Immerhin scheinen sich ab und an Möglichkeiten zu ergeben. Doch William selbst konnte nichts dazu sagen, da er ebenso eher zufällig nach Aventurien gelangte. Die beiden unterhielten sich nun öfters. Als William mal fragte, ob Rolf viel lieber nur zuhörte anstatt zu reden, machten die Gerechten dumme Sprüche darüber, wie viel Rolf im Vergleich zu sonst redete. Nichts desto trotz schienen die beiden einen gemeinsamen Nenner gefunden zu haben. Im Gedenken an die gemeinsamen und verstorbenen Freunde Elliot Caldos und Albert Raben, versprachen sie sich, irgendwann gemeinsam Kazar Nozak auf zu suchen. Schließlich, so William, hatte sich Kazar ja in der Nähe um Trallop nieder gelassen. Seltsame Vampire, Unsterblichkeit und Tod Als die Gruppe in einem Wald im Mittelreich gegen Betavampire kämpfen musste, überraschte William die anderen mit seiner Unsterblichkeit. Selbst der Veteran Rolf konnte dem nichts gleich setzen, sondern nur staunen. William schien nahezu unglaubliche Fähigkeiten zu besitzen. Rolf selbst wurde beinahe von einem mächtigen Vampir ausgesaugt, nachdem dieser einen Zauber auf Rolf legte, der es unmöglich machte, sich zu bewegen. Die Beta-Vampire rieben die Truppe stark auf, obwohl an ihrer Seite ein solcher Betavampir namens Cerin Ghune kämpfte, der sie auf die Schwächen der anderen aufmerksam machen konnte. Cerin war eigentlich der Prinz und rechtmäßige „Erbe des Blutes“ dieser Sorte von Vampiren, die geboren wurden anstatt er- oder geschaffen zu werden. Da der Konflikt um die Herrschaft der Gebiete der Betavampire für Cerin Ghune zu groß war (und eine Vielzahl seiner Verbündeten unter den Vampiren bereits gestorben waren), beschloss er, mit der Gruppe weiter Richtung Süden zum Lieblichen Feld zu reisen. William verließ sie, nicht jedoch um ihnen noch alles Gute zu wünschen. Er wollte anderen Zielen nachgehen. Kurze Zeit überlegte Rolf, mit ihm weg zu gehen. Doch wusste er, dass William, ähnlich wie er selbst, am liebsten alleine reiste und sich insgeheim immer noch Vorwürfe wegen Rolfs Beinahetod machte. Rolf verabschiedete sich zwar von William, aber insgeheim verabschiedete er sich an dem Tag von allen. Er wollte bald auch wieder alleine weiter. Ruhestand Irgendwann beschlossen die Gerechten in einem langen Gespräch, dass sie nach Jahren der Wanderschaft und erlebten Abenteuer nun endlich wieder nach Vinsalt wollten, vielleicht sogar für immer. Da entschied sich Rolf dazu, sich nun endlich von der Gruppe los zu sagen. In einem Dorf, dass immensen Wachstum aufwies, immer weiter ausgebaut wurde und Galasdorf hieß (nordöstlich von Grangor und westlich von Punin gelegen), kaufte er sich ein großes Grundstück und ließ sich ein Haus bauen. Erst nachdem er dies in die Wege leitete, erzählte er den anderen davon. Da Bernhelm und insbesondere Cerin erst sehr kurz bei den Gerechten waren, wollten sie irgendwie weiter für die „berühmte Vereinigung“, wie es Bernhelm nannte, arbeiten. Sie beschlossen eine Art Botschaft für Abenteuer in Namen der Gerechten aufzumachen. Am besten hier in Galasdorf, da auch das Gebiet der Betavampire nicht weit war. So konnte Cerin ein Auge darauf werfen. Da Rolf bereits die richtigen Leute kannte, kaufte er für die beiden ein weiteres Grundstück mitsamt Haus. Dort lebte er, bis sein eigenes Haus fertig gestellt war. Mit den Belangen der Botschaft (und die Heldenanwerbung von Cerin und Bernhelm) wollte er jedoch nur wenig zu tun haben. Er genoss lieber sein Leben am Rande dieses Ortes und beobachtete die Durchreisenden argwöhnisch. So recht hatte er seine Paranoia und sein Misstrauen nie ablegen können. Aber solange er seinen Lebensabend hier in Ruhe genießen konnte, war er zufrieden. Category:Personen Category:Hintergrund